A conventional inverse buck (also referred to as low-side buck) driving circuit receives an input voltage, and generates an output current to drive a light emitting diode (LED) string. However, it is disadvantageous in that an average of the output current varies greatly depending on the input voltage and an output voltage across the LED string.